


Hot

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's hot, how's she get that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

She was hot.

Sweat pooled in the small of her back as she lay on the bed. The air around her shimmered with heat. The breeze coming from the window did nothing to cool her. She closed her eyes as she remembered how she'd gotten that way.

Buffy had gone to the Bronze with the other Scoobies; Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara. The night was young and the music was pulsing. She sat alone as her friends danced, thinking about the ubersuck that was her love life. There was a commotion in the crowd as someone entered. She craned her neck to see who was creating all the fuss.

It was just Giles. No, she corrected herself as she took in his clothes. Black leather pants that hugged a tight firm ass, a white tee that showed off muscles she didn't know he had, a leather jacket that gave him an air of danger. This wasn't Giles, this was Ripper. He caught her gaze and her mouth went dry. He moved towards her, prowling like a lion on the hunt. He heart raced and her stomach started doing flip flops.

He never stopped looking at her, holding her in place with his green eyes. He finally reached the table. Saying nothing, he held out his hand to her. Instinctively she took it and he led her to the dance floor. The fast paced music continued and Ripper began to move, pulling her close. Their bodies molded together as if they were made for each other. They gyrated and turned together, moving as one. Buffy didn't question why this was happening, she just enjoyed the moment. It didn't occur to her that a few years ago, this would have been totally wigsome.

As they danced, his strong, powerful hands glided over her body. She shivered at his touch. Then it happened, he kissed her. One minute they were dancing, the next he leaned down and kissed her. It was sultry and passionate, hungry and desperate. They stopped moving as she kissed him back, tongues dueling and her knees trembling. He tore himself away and glared at her possessively. She was panting breathlessly as he grabbed her hand, making their way out of the club.

They found his car, the new red BMW she'd teased him about. After they got in, he kissed her again and she started to pull his shirt out of his pants. He pushed her away and started the car. Along the way he touched her and she responded in kind. The drive was fast and reckless; they couldn't stop pawing at each other. His flat, a frantic search for the key while they devoured each other. Pushing the door open, they stumbled in and closed it, Ripper quickly turning the lock before pinning Buffy against the wall with a kiss.

She moaned and pressed herself against him. He moved from her lips to her neck and tugged at her shirt. She pulled it off and pushed the jacket from his shoulders. He pulled his t-shirt off before attacking her breasts. He undid her bra, flinging to the side. Taking a nipple in his mouth she groaned and pulled his head closer. He lifted her up, her back scraping against the wall. He grabbed her ass, pushing his body against hers.

She could feel his desire and it made her wet. He continued his assault on her breasts as she fumbled with the zipper on his pants. As she reached in to fondle him, he growled in response. Letting her down he removed his shoes and socks, then started pulling his pants down slowly, revealing nothing but skin underneath. As she took a long look at him, he pulled at her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He pinned her to the wall again with another kiss, carnal and possessive. She pushed her heels off and wiggled against him, nothing between them but her thong. Pressing his erection against her, he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want this, Buffy? Tell me you want this."

"Oh, God yes. Fuck me, Ripper."

With that he grabbed the thin material of her thong, tearing it off. He pressed his tip to her opening and she groaned as he thrust in, holding her still. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing against the wall. He moved slowly at first, but the desire had built too quickly and soon he was moving in quick short thrusts, using only his hips. She clung to him, his hands on her ass, angling just so, his cock hitting her clit with every thrust.

He whispered encouragements to her, his breath hot against her neck. As skin slapped against skin, they lost themselves to the moment. She could feel the orgasm building and she moved with him, her muscles clenching around him. He felt her go over, his name on her lips and with a few more moves, he followed. As they sagged against the wall, he slipped out of her, holding her tight, bracing himself.

After a few moments, he lifted her again and carried her towards the loft, her legs still wrapped around him. There was another round on the stairs. Eventually they made it to the bed, laughing and whispering. Slow and languid this time, Giles letting Buffy set the pace. Looking down at him, she realized she was in love with him.

The memories made her hotter, stirred her desires again. And as he appeared in the doorway, naked and wet from the shower, she realized just how much she enjoyed the heat.


End file.
